Judgement of the Seas
by Deity of Mythology
Summary: The moment he was born, he was trained to be the ultimate killer. However, after it became too much his wrath forced them to erase his existence from the world. With no memory of his past he's raised to become a better person by one he was meant to hunt.


**Judgment of the Seas**

Technique: **Seiky****ō****:**** Shinka**** no Tsurugi **(Original)

Technique, Japanese translation or Age: (Sacred Teachings: Sword of the Sacred Flame)

Normal speech: Damn you, Garp!

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Demons of Ohara

Demonic/Zoan speech**: Burn baby burn!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, nuts!_

Demonic/Zoan Thinking:_** Run in terror, weaklings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

(Marine Headquarters)

Admiral Sengoku, a legendary and powerful member of the marines like Monkey D. Garp, aka, Garp the Fist or Garp the Hero, walked through the halls of the headquarters in poise manner befitting one of his position.

Earlier in the year he had ordered his troops to capture and eliminate members of a secret and unknown resistance who tried to study and discover the secrets of the poneglyphs, he had been semi successful. The end resulted in the men committing suicide to keep their base of operations a secret. It would now take them years before they managed to find another lead to their source.

Afterwards the man had been asked by the higher ups to perform a clean sweep of the island in which the group had been residing at the time. As his men searched they had made an interesting find, an old book with findings that related to one of the ancient weapons of the old kingdom. Sengoku would have had the book destroyed but had been ordered to study the book for anything that could give the marines an edge on the pirates.

Sengoku didn't like it, as the meddling of the past had lead to the Ancient Kingdom to creating these weapons and had caused fear, envy and anger to consume the minds of others into ridding the Ancient Kingdom. Either way, the chose wasn't his to make and in the end he had to follow orders.

During their time researching the book, one of their youngest but also their brightest scientists came upon some utterly bewildering and miraculous. While the book only held the details of one of the many poneglyphs in the world its information held many benefactors for whatever faction had the capabilities of unlocking its secret. The information the book had on this particular poneglyph not only held details of an unknown code that was created by the Ancient Kingdom, but of a mighty weapon as well.

What it was remained a mystery to the marines but at the time if anyone could discover what it meant, it was Vegapunk. That was almost six months ago and now he had finally cracked it. As he entered the laboratory, Sengoku walked over to a young man that was undisputedly the most intelligent mind in the marines.

"Ah, Sengoku-sama. So glad you were able to arrive," Vegapunk greeted his superior.

"What is it that you found?" Sengoku asked, his tone was one that meant he wasn't here for foolishness.

"Well it took me months of intense research and many sleepless nights into figuring out what this code was without any form of key or clue but I managed. Apparently the code itched into the poneglyph relates to genetic information or to be more blunt, DNA."

"DNA?" Sengoku wondered.

Nodding the scientist continued, "Yes, DNA. One that predates so far back that we have no idea where it came from. Apparently the Ancient Kingdom somehow found it and managed document the genetic code but were unable to replicate it before their demise."

"What's so special about this DNA?" Sengoku asked, baffled by the fact that the code related to someone who lived a very long time ago. What purpose did it have?

"Ah, now that's the million beri question now isn't it," Vegapunk grinned. Walking towards a wall, Vegapunk opened up a safe that was hidden among the tiles. Pulling out a medium sized chest, Vegapunk opened it and showed its contents to Sengoku.

Looking inside, the admiral cocked an eyebrow, "A Devil Fruit?"

"Yes, but not just any devil fruit. This one was an artificially created devil fruit."

"What!" Sengoku gasped. Such a thing had never been heard of. "How?"

"The book held information that while Devil Fruits were older than even the kingdom, they somehow held the means to artificially create one. Unfortunately, the process of creating other Devil Fruits was not documented," Vegapunk scowled at that. The resources he had needed to create this Devil Fruit was immense and in the end he had managed to recreate the process which had not been done in over eight hundred years.

Sengoku for his part could only stand there, shock evident in his face. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Sengoku asked, "What exactly is this Devil Fruit?"

At this Vegapunk sighed, "Unknown, unlike many of the Devil Fruits that were categories and classified, this one unfortunately is one of the unknowns."

"Damn," Sengoku cursed. Unknown Devil Fruits were, as their names suggested, unknown fruits whose abilities and class had yet to be identified by the World Government.

"However, its very mysterious fruit," Vegapunk began. Seeing his superior give him a look that told him to elaborate, Vegapunk did so, "What I mean is that one of the research animals took a bite out of this fruit and instead of transforming or gaining a power, it died."

"It died?"

"Yes, apparently the creators of this fruit made it so that only the one whose genetic code is written in this book can gain its power. Otherwise the fruit just regenerates and kills everyone else," Vegapunk informed him.

Sengoku remained silent for a while, obviously if this were to work the marines were to gain an enormous advantage over the pirates. At the moment a raising star known as Gold Roger was causing them problems. If it failed they would simply lose time and money, it was worth the risk.

"How long before you can replicate the DNA in order for someone to use this fruit?"

"Unfortunately, its not that simple. The genetic code would have to start at its base form. In other words it needs to start as an embryo and take its natural course. Any other way will simply end in failure," Vegapunk told an ever calculating Sengoku.

"Basically, we need to artificial reproduce the code and then intergrade it with an unfertilized female embryo so that it would later grow naturally?" Sengoku asked to which Vegapunk nodded.

"It's best if the mother is a strong female too. I don't think the code will survive inside a civilian woman and hopefully the unborn baby will gain some of its mother's strength."

Sengoku agreed with Vegapunk. The unfortunate part of it all was that many women in the marines were either too old or too young to become mothers and many of them were also not that strong. Except for one and Sengoku knew he would meet resistance with that wild card. Unfortunately, for the success of this mission they had no choice.

Flipping on his Den Den Mushi, Sengoku gave out an order, "Get me Cipher Poll Nine leader, Shakuyaku."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are gonna be different. <strong>


End file.
